everythingbusytownfandomcom-20200215-history
Richard Scarry's Best Videos Ever
Richard Scarry's Best Videos Ever is the video series of Random House Home Video with the six videocassettes/VHSs and DVDs in the late 1980s and the early-mid 1990s. Video Series Random House Home Video *Richard Scarry's Best ABC Video Ever (March 15, 1989) *Richard Scarry's Best Counting Video Ever (August 17, 1989) *Richard Scarry's Best Busy People Video Ever (April 20, 1993) *Richard Scarry's Best Learning Songs Video Ever (October 17, 1993) *Richard Scarry's Best Silly Stories and Songs Video Ever (February 13, 1994) *Richard Scarry's Best Sing-Along Mother Goose Video Ever (July 20, 1994) Cast *Kyle Stanley as Huckle Cat *Alexander C. Iwachiw as Ole Owl *Jimmy Guardino as Henry Pig/Harry Pig, the second kitten and additional voices *Rickey Carter as Ned Alligator *Brett Johnson as Tom Wolf *Joanna Leeds as Ursuly Pants and Sally Pig *Olivia Burnette as Kathy Cat and the raccoon sister *Agnes Herrmann as Lily Bunny *Eden Riegel as Hilda Hippo, the third kitten and additional voices *Phillip Lucier as Ralph Pig *Jeff Bennett as Sergeant Murphy *Frank Oz as Bananas Gorilla *Justin Shenkarow as Alex Bear *Jason Mendelson as David Raccoon *Brandon Stewart as Freddie Fox *Brad Kesten as Arthur Pig *Alex Jhin as Wilma Walrus *Lacey Chabert as Anne Bear *Ami Foster as Edna Bunny *Lateaka Vinson as Rhonda Raccoon *Jennifer Banko as Christine Beaver and Libby Leopard *Becky Swonke as Mary Mouse *Olivia Burnette as Sally Cat *Bruce Bayley Johnson as Mr. Fixit *Jamie E. Smith as Ursula Dog and Polly Pig *Brittany Thornton as Jimmy Bunny *Dave Coulier as Smokey and Snozzle *Debi Derryberry as Sparky *Ron Marshall as Fireman Ralph, Mouse Firefighters, Able Baker Charlie, Mr. Bunny, Mrs. Bunny, Mr. Frumble, Marvin Mouse, Pa Pig, Father Pig, Farmer Fox, Farmer Alfalfa, Baker Freddie, Grocer Huckle, Smokey, Bananas Gorilla, Sergeant Murphy, Mr. Rabbit, The Spider, Wee Willie Winkie, Mr. Mouse, Mr. Owl, Father Cat, Mr. Raccoon, Mr. Fox, Mr. Elephant and additional voices *Jane Woods and Angela Lee Sloan as Mrs. Bunny, Mrs. Fox, Miss Honey, Sally Cat, Mother Kitten, Vincent Van Goat, Olive Owl, Nurse Nelly, Marvin Mouse, Little Miss Muffet, Lily Bunny, Rhonda Raccoon, The Mouse Firefighter, Xavier Mouse, Mrs. Elephant, Mrs. Owl, Ma Pig, Mother Pig, Mrs. Hippo, Mrs. Mouse, Mother Cat, Mrs. Alligator, Patty Elephant and additional voices *Scott Beach as Doctor Lion *Keith Knight as Baker Freddie, Captain Bruno, Mr. Bunny, Sparky, Smokey, Snozzle and additional voices *Cathy Gallant as Mrs. Cat *Rob Paulsen as The Dish *Sonja Ball as The Spoon *Blaze Berdahl as Quincy Cat *Emily Perl Kingsley as Iris Pig, Susie Tiger and Yolanda Yak *Tommy J. Michaels as Ralphie Raccoon, Henry Dog, Bruno Bear, Larry Lion, Gary Goat and additional voices *Alison Hashmall as Olive Owl and Zara Rabbit *George Harrison as Mr. Read-a-Lot *Danielle Keaton as Mary, the first kitten, Bonnie/Betsy, The Mouse and additional voices *Frank Welker as Fluffy, Fred, George, Isabella and Ferdinand *Richard Newman as Old King Cole *Grey DeLisle as Mother Goose, Grandma Bear, The Teacher, Old Mother Hubbard, Old Woman *Tom Hanks, Rush Limbaugh or P.J. Brown as the Narrator (1989) *Sterling Holloway, Shel Silverstein or Larry Robinson as the Narrator (1993-1994) Trivia *Lowly Worm doesn't have a speaking role in all videos of the series. *ABC and Counting are the only videos that do not have previews, thus being released in 1989. **They are also the only videos that do not have the 1992 Jumbo Pictures and 1984 Random House Home Video logos shown after the credits. **But Busy People, Learning Songs, Silly Stories and Songs and Sing Along Mother Goose videos do have previews, and they do also have the 1992 Jumbo Pictures and 1984 Random House Home Video logos shown after the credits, thus being released in 1993 and 1994. *ABC is the only video where the title has more than just two colors. *Silly Stories and Songs and Sing Along Mother Goose are the longest video titles of the series while ABC, Counting, Busy People and Learning Songs are the shortest. *ABC and Busy People are the only videos to have a "The End" sign on the same sign plane that pulls the video title. *ABC, Counting, Busy People and Learning Songs are the only videos to have a "Based on books and characters created by Richard Scarry" sign on the same wallpaper. But Silly Songs and Stories and Sing Along Mother Goose do not. Category:Video Series Category:Richard Scarry's Best Videos Ever